


offer me that deathless death

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boot Worship, Canon Trans Character, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, F/F, Finger Sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, local goddess also inserts foot, local lich opens mouth inserts foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lup can feel her Queen’s eyes boring into her, piercing straight through her, taking her apart piece by piece so slowly and methodically that it feels like an eternity passes before She finally speaks.“Oh, pretty girl,” She croons, brushing the backs of Her fingers against Lup’s cheek, slick sharp talons included, “You are incredibly bold, aren’t you?”





	offer me that deathless death

Lup has made plenty of bad choices in her life, and plenty more in her undeath. She’s learned by now not to shy away from the consequences of her actions- it takes way more work to try and dodge the inevitable than it does to face it head-on and tell it to fuck off. And she’s tried to be better about her choices- self-restraint was only kind of something she was ever good at, and she figures if she’s legally obligated to be a bounty hunter for eternity, the least she can do is work on improving herself. So she tries diplomacy over fire, thought over outbursts, and she’s doing pretty well until she’s not. Which is why she’s standing in the near-empty throne room of the Raven Queen, the last of the Reapers to leave after a briefing, listening to her own damned voice echoing the dumbest question she’s ever let slip.

The silence that falls after the last echo has died is crushing. Lup can feel her Queen’s eyes boring into her, piercing straight through her, taking her apart piece by piece so slowly and methodically that it feels like an eternity passes before She finally speaks.

“Oh, pretty girl,” She croons, brushing the backs of Her fingers against Lup’s cheek, slick sharp talons included, “You are incredibly bold, aren’t you?”

Lup can only whimper in response, but she doesn’t move beyond a tremble even as Her nails scrape feather-light along the length of her ear.

“You dare to proposition me for sex in my own throne room. Sweet, sweet girl.” She draws Her hand back before wrapping Her long fingers around Lup’s throat, all but cutting off her air even though she doesn’t _need_ it, and Lup struggles to draw a shallow, rasping breath.

“You thought I would lower Myself, _debase_ Myself, by fucking a _lich_? A creature that goes against the order of life and death, the order that My followers are bound to uphold in My name? Darling,” Her voice is too soft, too sweet, Lup is drowning in it, “you must think _quite_ highly of yourself.”

She releases Lup, draws away from her entirely. Sits upon Her obsidian throne, watching, judging, as the memory of Her cold touch lingers on Lup’s skin.

“I meant no offense,” Lup croaks, rubbing her neck. “Just figured I had nothing to lose by asking.”

The Raven Queen laughs at that, so loud it hurts Lup’s ears, but she makes no move to cover them. “Nothing to lose? Interesting.” She considers Lup for a long moment. “You have not yet been in My service for a year, but you come to Me, asking Me in lewd terms what you wish for Me to do to you. You, a woman who should be long dead, who is sworn to My service, who is allowed to exist by My grace and My grace alone. And yet you say you have nothing to lose.”

Lup shrugs. She’s so, so fucked, stuck in a hole she dug herself, and as she weighs her options, she decides that she may as well double down. Go big or go home. Keep digging and hope she’s not digging her grave.

“I mean…. Yeah? Live fast, die young, all that shit.”

There’s a moment of pure silence, a quiet so pervasive that it almost hurts Lup’s ears. Then the Raven Queen laughs. It’s not like Her laugh from before. It’s… real. It’s a genuine laugh, almost musical, and it makes the hair on the nape of Lup’s neck stand on end. 

“Oh, Lup,” She says, and the sound of Lup’s name in that deep, lilting voice has her feeling all sorts of ways, gods, “so insolent. So fearless. Darling girl, I will not fuck you. You have not earned that, and I doubt you ever will. But you may worship at My feet, and you may pay Me... _reverence_.”

There is a force pulling Lup to her knees before she can even process what’s being said to her and she can’t stand up, can only crawl forward. So she does, shuffling on hands and knees towards the base of Her throne, unable to raise her head high enough to see further than her Queen’s knees. As Lup gets closer, she wonders- was She always wearing leather boots? Surely she would have noticed such clean, shining leather, especially given the way it hugs Her calves and ends somewhere mid-thigh that Lup cannot see.

She knows what the Raven Queen expects her to do. She _wants_ to do it, has wanted to do it ever since she saw the severe heel on Her boots, black and thin and so obviously not made for walking. As she bends her elbows and lowers her face to kiss her Goddess’s shoe, she can _feel_ the satisfaction dripping off of Her. The leather is cool on her lips, stiff and smooth and smelling faintly of polish. It’s strikingly _real_ for something that’s a total construct. 

As the scent of leather fills her nose, Lup aches with need, burning hot in the pit of her stomach, running like electricity through her veins. She wants to be touched and knows that’s never going to happen, not here, not by Her. She wants sharp-nailed fingers in her hair, scratching her scalp, dragging her wherever She sees fit. She wants to feel inky darkness on her skin, that absence of light, of life. Wants to know if it’s cold or hot or _nothing_ and how She must feel, wrapped up in it all the time. 

But she knows she’s not going to get any of that, so she puts her energy into kissing her Goddess’ boots, prostrating herself before Her, desperately hoping that if she can lose herself in this, in worshipping the cold leather, maybe the heat between her thighs will fade. Her clit is still soft but she can feel precum beading at the head of it, soaking into the fabric of her underwear. As her Queen hums approvingly, Lup wishes more than anything that she could touch herself. Every shift of her clothing against her skin sends a thrill through her, and she doesn’t remember the last time she was desperate like this. 

There’s no way to know how long she stays on her knees, worshipping at the feet of the deity she’s been fantasizing about for months. The room is deathly quiet, seemingly absorbing any noises that Lup makes, and so when the Raven Queen speaks, Lup nearly jumps out of her conjured skin.

“You’ve done well,” She says, a hint of a smile in Her voice. “You do not deserve a reward, but I am feeling generous.” She spreads Her legs, and a long-clawed hand lifts Her skirts. Lup can’t see anything- surely on purpose, there’s enough light in the room for Lup to see the laces of Her boots. She _should _be able to see her boss’s cunt but there’s a darkness obscuring her vision, and she’s as disappointed as she is appreciative of the showmanship. One of Her hands leaves the hem of Her skirt to dip between Her thighs, and there’s a wet noise as She presses into Herself. Lup feels it in her gut as She curls Her fingers, and it’s almost too much to bear.__

__The Raven Queen fucks Herself slowly for just a minute or two, making soft, pleased noises almost certainly for the express purpose of teasing Lup. All too soon, She pulls Her fingers from between Her thighs and gestures Lup closer. There’s a wet shine on Her fingers, and once Lup has crawled as close as she can, those fingers are pressing against her lips, pressing into her mouth and down against her tongue, nearly choking her until she starts running her tongue along them, cleaning her Queen’s slick from Her fingers. The taste is smoke and bitter chocolate, dark heavy spices and caraway, and it is searing hot and freezing cold and Lup is coming in her pants before she can so much as _think_ about touching herself. Her vision goes white, and she’s vaguely aware that she’s making some sort of noise that’s only partially muffled by the fingers still in her mouth, but everything else is pure electric sensation._ _

__As she shudders through the aftershocks of her orgasm, the Raven Queen draws Her fingers from Lup’s mouth, lightly grasping her chin and leaving smears of drool and slick on her skin. Lup feels boneless, and as her head is tilted back she has no strength to resist, can barely even string together the acknowledgment that things are happening in any sort of capacity. She’s never come that hard, not once in her entire life, and one of the few parts of her that’s still coherent wonders if she’ll ever be able to move again, or if her limbs will just feel like jelly until the heat death of the universe._ _

__“You will leave My chambers now, Lup, and you will never attempt to proposition Me again. This was an act of kindness on My behalf. Do not ever again expect such leniency. Am I understood?” Her voice is sharp like a knife, but Lup can hear what she thinks is amusement in the words._ _

__Her head is tilted too far back for her to properly nod, and her voice is raspy as she says, “Yes ma’am.”_ _

__“Excellent. Now leave.”_ _

__Lup isn’t sure where she finds the strength and coordination to get to her feet, much less stagger out of the throne room and all the way back to her quarters. The cooling cum smearing against her skin with every step is a reminder that what just happened was real, and her thoughts are still swirling in a post-orgasmic haze as she collapses onto her bed. She feels sated and embarrassed and like she won’t be able to do anything properly for at least a day. The last thing she thinks before unconsciousness takes her is that Taako is going to be so mad she fucked his boyfriend’s boss._ _


End file.
